Don't You Love Me?
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: She was an exhostess two years ago. His parents objected to their realationship for fear that their son would be laughed at and they would lose face. Complete!
1. Calm Before The Storm

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. I was busy with exams you see. Despite all my hard work for Mathematics, I still got 50 plus. But still. I got the shock of my life when I saw my class position was 40/41. I so fully expected to be last. My parents, thank GOD, only reminded me to work harder for Mathematics. Phew!

P.S. They wouldn't dare to ban me from using the computer, because I'm in the best class for FIVE years, which is their entire fault for putting me in Higher Chinese.

Anyway, here's my latest story. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter One: Calm Before The Storm

Cole Evans woke up to see his girlfriend already awake and looking at her pillow. He moved closer to her and touched her face gently. " What's wrong?"

Alyssa Enrile turned over to look at her boyfriend. " Are you sure you want to continue dating me?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. " What do you mean?"

"Cole, I was an ex-hostess two years ago. What would your parents say?"

"I don't care."

"But Cole, don't you see?" she asked. " I care, I care because your parents are world famous. You're their only son. What do you think those working in the same field as your parents say? I don't want to strain the relationship between you and your parents."

The tears that were threatening to fall finally fell, and Cole took her in his arms, while she cried on his chest.

"It's okay. I love you and I won't let you go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That evening, the young couple was going to Cole's apartment.

"Nice to meet you, Alyssa. Our son has been telling us a lot of things about you," Richard Evans chuckled, ushering them inside the apartment.

"Oh, just in time for dinner! Come join us, Alyssa." Beckoned Elizabeth Evans.

Alyssa just smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alyssa was about to enter the apartment after a walk in the evening breeze. She froze as she listened to Elizabeth's voice.

"Cole, you said she is a teacher now. What was her previous occupation?"

"Um…" Cole stammered. " An…an…ex-hostess…"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed his shocked mother.

"I won't accept that prostitute as a daughter-in-law!" shouted his angry father.

Cole was about to reply when he heard a sob. A few minutes later, the sound of an engine started up and when he raced out, a familiar red car drove out of his sight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Before you tell ME that his parents are DEAD, let me assure you I have watched EVERY episode of Wild Force during my December holidays in 2006.

Let me know what you think of this story!

Preview: In their room, he saw Alyssa was packing.

"Lyssa, please…" he ducked as a red stuffed lion came flying towards him.

"And tell those parents of yours I'm going and never coming back!"

Will Alyssa go or will she stay?

Stay tuned for next chapter-another secret will be given at the end of the chapter.

Anyone want to try to guess it?


	2. Never Acknowledge Them

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Hiya, ya people, especially Mellie, my number 1 reviewer!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter Two: Never Acknowledge Them

"How could they, how could they?" sobbed Alyssa. She flung her wardrobe door open and started yanking her clothes, throwing them inside her suitcase. Never had she been humiliated like this in her whole life.

Cole gave a groan and started for their room, only to find that she was packing.

"Lyssa, what are you-" he ducked as a red stuffed lion came flying towards him.

"I'm not going to accept them! They called ma a prostitute!"

"Lyssa, calm down…"

"NO, I'm NOT GOING TO!" shouted Alyssa, tears falling down her face.

"Alyssa, please…" He had to duck again as a small red bear came flying towards him.

"Stop pleading with me, Cole…"

"But Lyssa, you're all I ever had…"

She threw a red heart shaped cushion at him. "I don't need it anymore!"

"Alyssa, don't care about my parents…"

The former White Wild Force ranger grabbed her suitcase and went down the stairs, out the door with Cole behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't care!"

"I care, Alyssa, I care because I love you!"

She got into her white car and slammed the door shut.

"And tell your parents never to acknowledge their grandchildren!"

Cole watched as she drove off, with tears spilling down his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Before YOU tell ME that Alyssa has a nice temper, let ME tell YOU that anyone called a prostitute or 'duck' will hate it. Believe me, my class has this idiotic guy who keep calling me a prostitute. So one day I couldn't stand it anymore (I mean, I am only a teenager, I'm not that freaking stupid teenagers like those in the newspapers) and out came a long string of expletive words from my mouth. Cheers for girls!


	3. Friends, Family and A Suitor!

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: I promise I try to update as soon as possible… Do check out A Deep Dark Secret starring Cole and Alyssa, which is completed. Try to leave a review. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter Three: Friends and Family

A few months later, Cole was in his animal shelter when Wes and Eric came in.

"Hey, how ya doing?" called Wes.

Cole looked up. " Not good."

"Heartbreak?"

"Kind of." He looked at the ground. " I can't leave without her, I can't."

Wes and Eric looked at each other. Tell or not tell?

Alyssa was walking when she felt her twins kick. She placed a hand on her stomach, smiling. " One day you'll going to be like Daddy," she whispered.

"Hey, Alyssa!" a male voice hollered. She looked up to see her uncle walking towards her.

"Uncle Tommy!" She embraced him. Tommy Oliver was her uncle. She released him and looked around. " Where's Aunt Kat?"

"She's out shopping, sweetie," answered Tommy. "I see you're pregnant."

Alyssa smiled. " Now then you realize," teased the brunette.

"So, where's Cole?" he asked, looking around. " Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

His niece looked down. " Uncle, please don't mention him."

Tommy noticed her downcast face and dropped the subject, silently promising himself to pay Cole a **personal **visit.

"So, how many months?"

"Five."

"I see. Take care of yourself, Alyssa."

"I know, Uncle. See you."

She watched as her uncle left and continued walking. Just then, her phone rang, playing a song when she and Cole went on their first date.

_I_ _thought I had control_

_But I slipped and I don't, and I don't know where to go _

_Thought I had control, _

_But I all I do is think about the next time I see you _

_I thought I had control_

_But we kissed and I slipped and I don't know where to go _

_All I really know_

_It's getting too emotional_

_When you came to me, yeah I thought you'd be like_

_Every other guy that I'd ever met_

_We'd talk for a while and I'd soon forget you_

_But this is something new, I was not prepared t_

_To wonder where you are when you're not with me _

_This feels so crazy_

_I_ _thought I had control_

_But I slipped and I don't, and I don't know where to go _

_Thought I had control, _

_But I all I do is think about the next time I see you _

_I thought I had control_

_But we kissed and I slipped and I don't know where to go _

_All I really know_

_It's getting too emotional_

"Hello?"

"Alyssa, it's Richard."

Alyssa choked back a sigh. " Yes?"

"I was wondering, maybe tonight we could go out…"

"No."

"Come on, Alyssa…"

"I said no, and that's my final answer!" She clicked off and walked back to her house, a hand on her stomach, as she quietly sang a song to her twins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoutouts:

Mellie- Are you trying to make me crazy by leaving such a long review?! My reply was long too…

shaniegirl355101- Next time, leave you email…Thank for reviewing!

abril4- Thanks…and they will get together…in the future…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview For My Next Story:

"_Mummy!" shouted Alyssa Hart, laughing. "Happy Mother's Day!" she squealed._

"_Why, thank you, sweetie."_

"_Mummy, do you still miss Daddy?"_

"_I…I…" Kimberly stuttered as two words came into her mind: Tommy Oliver…_

"Mum, are you alright?" An eighteen-year-old teen asked. Kimberly smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. " I'm fine, darling, just fine," she murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hate Tommy and Kim, but to make this story work, I have to have this pairing. Meanwhile, go to and search colyssa95. Pease...


	4. Forever Friends and Family

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating! I assure you I will try to update this story once or twice every week. I promise! 

Shoutouts: Islandgurlie12: You'll get your wish in Chapter 4 and 5!

Mellie: I just prefer Kimberly and Jason, and Tommy and Kat…

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter Four: Forever Friends and Family

Alyssa was meeting Richard at a big tree, upon his insistence. She gave a sigh and walked towards the tree. Once she reached the tree, she closed her eyes and remembered the preparations for her first date with the former Red Wild Force ranger.

-Flashback-

"_God, Alyssa, you don't have to get so dolled up," chuckled her father, Kyle Enrile._

_Alyssa looked at her father with a smile. " I bet Mum did it too."_

_Kyle looked over at the picture of_ _his deceased wife. " Yeah, she sure did." He agreed. "This guy must mean very important to you."_

_His daughter kept silent for a while. Had Cole been so important to her? So important that she could only think about him all the time?_

"_Alyssa, relax."_

"_I can't, Daddy, I can't," she whispered. " What if he doesn't like me? What if he is already married? What if-" babbled his daughter._

" _Alyssa, come on, you're going to be fine." Assured her father._

_Alyssa looked at her father before a small smile came onto her face._

-End of Flashback-

"Alyssa!"

She snapped out of her reverie and looked towards the voice.

"Richard." She greeted, before leaning against the tree. "Yes?"

"I was just thinking, what if Cole never comes back? Don't the children need a father?" he asked.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, knowing fully well what he meant. " I told you, don't use the babies to change my mind into being with you, even if they are not yours. That would never happen." She snapped, walking off.

How dare he, thought the former White Wild Force ranger.

Richard chased after her, when three men with sticks appeared and started beating him.

"Ahh!!!" he shouted.

Alyssa spun round. "Richard!" she gasped, running towards him.

She began to kick at one of the men, but one of them kicked her in the stomach. She gave a cry as she felt the pain and fell to the ground, her hand on her stomach as the other grabbed her mobile phone…

Tommy and Cole were having a chat in the Red and White Wild Force rangers' apartment.

"So," Tommy said casually, " I met my niece the other day."

Cole gave a start. " How is she, Tommy? Is she okay? Is she sick? What about the babies?" he asked worriedly.

Tommy stifled a grin. _So you still love and care about her after all._

"Come on, tell me," he insisted.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Cole stared at the ground before answering. " Yeah, I do. Tommy, she was perfect. Only when my parents said she was a prostitute then she blew her top."

Tommy whacked Cole's shoulder. " Then you should find her."

"Nah," he disagreed. "I should give her a little more space and time."

Just then, the phone rang. Cole picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"What?!" exclaimed Cole as he heard the news. "I'll be right there."

Tommy looked over at him. " What's wrong?"

Cole paused in his tracks. " Turtle Cove Hospital, right now."

Tommy grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

"What do you mean, she's in hospital?"

Cole was pacing the hospital ground, silently cursing himself. _He _was the one who brought her to this state. He slumped on one of the seats as he remembered his conversation with his parents a few minutes ago.

-Flashback-

"_Dad, Alyssa's in hospital."_

_His father gave a snort. "She's not your wife and definitely__** not**__ my daughter-in-law."_

"_Dad!" protested Cole._

"_She's not in our family."_

"_Fine, don't cry when she has your grandchildren."_

"_What do you-"_

_Cole clicked off his phone._

-End of Flashback-

Kyle looked over at her daughter's boyfriend, who had a distracted look on his face. He walked over to him. "I'm sure she's going to be okay."

"It's all my fault," muttered Cole. " If my parents hadn't called her a prostitute, she wouldn't have become like this."

Kyle looked over at his elder brother with a pained look on his face. "Tommy, could you…?"

Tommy moved over to Cole and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kyle looked at the ground with a sigh. If anything happened to his precious daughter, he would end his life. His White Tiger meant the whole world to him. She was like her mother, only gentler. He smiled and thought back to the day when Alyssa had watched _High School Musical_.

-Flashback-

"_Daddy, look!" squealed Alyssa. "High School Musical on now!" She turned on the pout. " Please???"_

_Kyle grinned and switched on the cable TV._

"_Thank you, daddy!"_

"_You're welcome, sweetie." He called as he walked upstairs_

_A few minutes later, the sound of singing reached his room._

-End of Flashback-

"Kyle…Kyle…" called his brother.

He looked over to see him besides him. " You okay?"

"I'm fine, Tommy, I'm fine."

Outside the hospital, Andros and Cassie were approaching their destination with their arms linked, when they met Leo and Kendrix.

"I guess Cole contacted you too."

"Yeah, he was damn distracted."

"Like, totally." Jason yawned as he entered the conversation with Kimberly on his arm. "It's like, six in the morning," he complained.

Kim punched her husband's shoulder. " We're supposed to be here to help him, not complaining." She informed.

"Oh, look, there's Carter!" Leo interrupted, in case another argument started.

"Dana contacted me." He informed.

"Guess he must have called every Red ranger," snorted Jason, as another pair approached.

"Hey, give Cole a break will you?" snapped Taylor. " Ever since Alyssa left, he's devastated."

Kim smiled at Taylor. " Better listen to Taylor. She can kick your butt, just like Alyssa."

"Oh, don't remind me," groaned Jason as he remembered his humiliating defeat at the last ranger party.

Cassie grinned, then remained grave. "We should go and see Cole."

Cole was tired, but he was going to stay at the hospital. He blinked when some couples arrived.

"Hey guys," he greeted wearily.

"Hey."

"How' she?"

"She's still inside," Cole shuddered and looked at the ground, trying to control his tears.

"It's okay," assured Taylor, seeing him. " Just let it out."

One second later, he was sobbing. "I can't live without her, Tay, I need her."

"We know, we know."

Kimberly looked around. "Where are Tommy and her father?"

"They went back."

Just then the operating room doors opened, and a doctor came out. Cole stood up and moved over, with his friends gathered behind him.

"How's she, Dana?" asked Cole.

Dana had a sad look on her face. "Alyssa made it, but the babies…we couldn't save them. I'm sorry Cole, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Cole just let the tears fall. " Lyssa…I'm sorry…"

Author's Note: Hope this long chapter makes up for the days I haven't updated. Ya see, I was in school. Ugh! My holidays are over, but whatever, I can still use the computer. I will update on 29 June, I promise!


	5. I Love You

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Yay! Another update! Oh, and Arwennicole will be writing another Cole and Alyssa story!!! Can't wait. Those of you interested, please read her Lion and Tiger!!!

Thanks!

Shoutouts:

Dark Yellow Dino: Thanks for the fab review!

Islandgurlie12: I had to. After all, who wanted them to be back together?

Mellie: -cheers- Ya fnally shut up. Haha…just joking…I'm such a lame joker…Hahaha...

Shaniegirl101355: They will be…eventually.

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter Five: I Love You

A few weeks later, Alyssa had moved back to hers and Cole's apartment. Sadly, the former White Wild Force ranger spent her days cooped up in her room, perhaps crying for hours until Cole returned from work.

He had found her crying in their bedroom when he got back early. Despite his best efforts to reassure her that it was not her fault, she continued to blame herself. And the nightmares she had weren't helping either.

Later that night, Alyssa was having the worst nightmare ever.

Alyssa was being tormented by cries-cries of her unborn child.

"Mummy! Why did you, why did you leave me?" came a voice.

She fell to her knees sobbing. " I'm sorry…I'm sorry…NO!"

Continued screams.

"Lyssa, wake up," came a frantic voice-Cole's.

She burst into tears as she jolted up, babbling. " Cole, it was there again. The voice… saying I left her…holding a knife…about to stab herself…"

Cole held her close and brushed away the tears. "It's okay, Lyssa. I promise."

"I don't want it anymore…"

Cole wrapped his arms around her. "I promise I'll be here."

She gave a sob as she leaned against his bare chest. "I don't believe it. I was so stupid to meet Richard…It's all my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself, Tiger."

"Cole, do you…do you…hate…hate me?" asked a quivering Alyssa.

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. " What do you mean?"

"For losing the child. For losing everything so dear to us…"

"Alyssa, I don't hate you. I love you."

Alyssa looked up and placed her hands on his face. " I can't believe it. You're so patient with me," she whispered, leaning against him.

"Because I love you…forever."

"I love you too."

Within minutes, she was in Cole's arms again. Soon, she was fast asleep, like nothing had happened a few minutes ago.

The former Red Wild Force ranger looked at her. "I will always love you, Lyssa."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: I plan to upload another chapter after this…Hope this story creates a very nice reunion for you hopeless romantics…like me.


	6. Made To Love You

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Yay! Another update! Oh, and Arwennicole will be writing another Cole and Alyssa story!!! Can't wait. Those of you interested, please read her Lion and Tiger!!!

Thanks!

Shoutouts: Shaniegirl101355: I know, but some people wanted them to be back together.

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter Five: Made To Love You

A couple of weeks later, Alyssa was listening to a few romantic songs that Cole had burned for her. She gave a sigh and collapsed onto the sofa, closing her eyes as an all too familiar song came.

The way our hands fit  
The way our eyes meet  
The way I melt when you're holding me  
There's not a piece that's out of place  
I can see the way I feel it's written on your face  
And there is no mistake, baby

The way I tremble when you touch me  
The way I shiver when you say you love me  
One kiss and my heart knew  
Oh baby I was made to love you  
Every hour every minute  
With every thought I think you're in it  
Without a doubt I know it's true  
Oh baby I was made to love you

The way I talk  
The way you listen  
The way you know just what I'm thinking  
Long before I even say it  
I'll never understand it and I  
Pray it never ends  
But I know where it beginsThe way I tremble when you touch me  
The way I shiver when you say you love me  
One kiss and my heart knew  
Oh baby I was made to love you  
Every hour every minute  
With every thought I think you're in it  
Without a doubt I know it's true  
Oh baby I was made to love youA love this strong isn't bound by time or space  
Anything or place  
What's meant to be will be  
I was meant for you, you were meant for meThe way I tremble when you touch me  
The way I shiver when you say you love me  
One kiss and my heart knew  
Oh baby I was made to love you  
Every hour every minute  
With every thought I think you're in it  
Without a doubt I know it's true  
Oh baby I was made to love you

The way I tremble when you touch me  
The way I shiver when you say you love me

She pressed the 'repeat' button until she fell asleep against the couch, as the radio repeated the song again and again.

A few hours later, Cole had returned home and was bemused to find Alyssa curled up on the sofa. He lifted her up and started for the room.

After a shower, Cole placed his laptop on the coffee table in the living room and started checking data on it, when a song caught his attention. He leaned against the sofa and closed his eyes.

-Flashback-

_Cole was standing outside Alyssa's apartment with his hands behing his back for what seemed like eternity when the door finally opened…to reveal the former White ranger in a white blouse, a short pink skirt, a pair of white high heels and her hair was down her back._

_His jaw dropped._

_Cole, was wearing a black suit, a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes._

_"You look nice…here, for you," informed Cole as he revealed the red roses with a white rose in the middle._

_Alyssa accepted it. " You shouldn't have…"_

_She had Cole come into her apartment to sit down while she placed them in a vase of water._

_He gave a soft smile as she came back. " Ready?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He then led her out of the house and into his red convertible._

-End of Flashback-

The dinner was boring, pondered Cole, smiling.

But that night after that…it was the best night.

-Flashback-

_Cole woke up to see Alyssa sleeping with her head on his chest with a smile. He touched her face gently._

_After placing a kiss on her forehead, he lied back with a sigh on his face and wrapped his arms around his lover. She shifted a bit and placed her hands on his chest._

_A few minutes later, Alyssa woke up and curled up on Cole's chest._

_"Morning, Tiger."_

_She nodded and placed her head under his chin. " Morning, Lion."_

-End of Flashback-

He was so engrossed that he hadn't realize something, or rather, someone had curled up against him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm."

"Cole, you know something…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm late this month…very late…"

Cole gave a jolt and dropped his grip on his pen. "What?"

"Cole Evans," she mocked snapped. " You very well know what I mean."

"You mean…"

Withoud word, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. " I don't believe this!"

Alyssa gave a giggle. "Well, you better!"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Then she fell asleep in his arms, safe and sound.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, how was it?


	7. Another Torture

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Oh, I am starting a two new stories concerning PR! Sorry for this chapter...

Shoutouts: Islandgurlie12: The ending is...kind of...I don't know how to say it...

Mellie: Yup, she is!

Enjoy! Or not.

(I got this line from High School Musical. Can't wait for the second one!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter Five: Another Torture

A month later, Alyssa was about to prepare dinner when she felt a pain in her stomach. She brushed it off. It had been happening for the past few days, and she thought of it as nothing.

She gave a cry as the pain hit her again.

"Cole…" she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

She moved to where her cell phone laid and dialed Cole's number.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cole was working in his animal shelter when a smile came to his face. Alyssa was pregnant again; he was the happiest man in the whole world.

He gave a jolt as his phone started to ring. "Alyssa?"

"Cole…" she whimpered, wincing as another pain hit her.

Cole was getting concerned. " What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Cole, my stomach…"

"It's been happening for a few days, Lyssa."

"But it hurts, Cole."

"I know, sweetheart, just try to wait until I come back."

She shook her head. " It hurts really bad," she whined.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." Cole clicked off his cell phone and dashed out of the shelter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alyssa was in tears by the time Cole reached their apartment.

"Lyssa, what's wrong?"

She looked at him with a pained expression. "I don't know, Cole."

"We'll go see Dana, okay?"

Her reply was muffled by another cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dana was working in her office when a nurse knocked on her door. " Mrs Grayson, there's a couple named Cole and Alyssa outside to see you."

"Send them in," instructed Dana.

The nurse nodded. A few minutes later, she returned with the former Red and White rangers.

"Cole, Alyssa," greeted Dana.

"Hey, Dana."

"So, what's wrong?"

"Alyssa's stomach has pains…it's been happening for the past few days," Cole informed.

Dana looked at her. " I'll run some tests on you."

Alyssa nodded.

A few days later, Cole and Alyssa were gping back to the hospital for the reults of the tests. Dana stood up to greet them. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So how's the tests?"

Dana paused. " It says...the foetus is growing outside the womb. If you continue to have the child, the mother's life will be in danger. So...I recommend you to abort it."

Tears fell down Alyssa's face as she looked helplessly at Cole. He gave a sigh and pulled her close. "Sorry, sweetie, I'm sorry."

With tears in his eyes, he replied, "We'll abort the child."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm sorry for this chapter...I really am...but I'm trying to write a long story, so...well...

If you want to flame, fine...But you're not the one writing this story.

Luv ya guys so much!


	8. Six Future CSIs

Don't You Love Me?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me.

Author's Note: Oh, I am starting a two new stories concerning PR!

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summary: She was an ex-hostess two years ago. His parents objected to their relationship, fearing that their only son would be laughed at and they would lose face.

Chapter Eight: Six Future CSIs

"Hyah!"

Moses Collins and Nicholas Grayson both grunted as they fell onto the grass.

Jasmine Evans doubled over with laughter.

"Okay," grunted Moses, Wes and Jen's son. "You were lucky again."

"Yeah, you're a girl, so we let you win," chirped Nicholas.

She rolled her eyes. _Boys will be boys._

"Okay, so who won again?" called Kelline Myers, Jasmine's best and close friend. She choked back laughter as the boys grunted and got up painfully.

"Okay, not FUNNY!" shouted the boys.

"Jasmine, come in!" called Alyssa.

"Mummy, I beat the boys again."

"Aunt Alyssa, she was lucky again," Moses protested, wincing as Jasmine whacked him on the back. " Okay okay, we were lousy."

"Glad you know that," snapped Kelline, her attitude like Taylor and Eric's.

Sandra walked past and smiled. " Cool, Jas, for beating them again."

"I know. Thanks."

Kenneth walked by with a camera in hand.

"Photo time!"

The six best friends yelled, " Best Friends Forever!"

Alyssa watched the scene before turning to her husband. " Cole, looks like our little Tiger all grown up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is finally completed!

Yay!

Thanks to you loyal people for reading this fabulous story and for all your reviews.

Do go check out my next story, Never Stopped Loving You, is on its first chapter.

Thank again!

Love all of you!


End file.
